coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 272 (22nd July 1963)
Plot Len and Jerry carry out work at No's.7, 9 and 11, which includes re-pointing the back yard walls. Doreen complains to Ena that Neil is hardly ever in the shop but they never know where he is going. Dennis shows off his protege, "Brett Falcon", in Gamma when he brings him in to buy him a tie. No one is impressed with the gormless lad. Dennis puts him off Doreen's suggestion of an expensive mohair tie. Neil claims he's off on errands on Mr Papagopolous's orders. Emily believes him but Doreen thinks she's being naive. Sheila makes a hair appointment with Val for Friday. Val thinks it's for Jerry's benefit but Sheila is coy. Harry admits to Len that he can't bring himself to tell Lucille she can't go to Belgium with school. Sheila tells Neil that she can't see him that night as she's promised to see Jerry. Martha tells Doreen she often sees Neil in the betting shop in Victoria Street. He nips out again, just before a lady called Pat Lynch calls looking for him. Dennis spends his time rehearsing Walter but the noise of Len and Jerry's work interrupts them. Emily doesn't believe Martha's gossip but then finds the petty cash of £3 is missing. Prompted by Martha, Ena tries to interrogate Pat as to who she is when she sees her in the Rovers but gets nowhere. Harry's found somewhere in New Brighton where the darts' team trip can go. He's still short of money. Concepta is astonished but pleased when Lucille maturely says she can't go on the trip because of their financial situation. Walter tells Dennis that his landlady complains about the noise he makes and he won't be able to rehearse there. Elsie is furious to find Dennis showing Walter the The Shadows' walk on her dining table. They make a run for it. Len tells her he's going away for a few days but doesn't say where. Emily and Doreen think the petty cash was stolen when their backs were turned but can't make the money up, especially as Sheila is always borrowing money off Doreen lately. Pat returns to the shop but refuses to leave until Neil returns, even though it's closing for the night. She settles down with Emily to wait for him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews *Pat Lynch - Loelia Kidd Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Yard *9 Coronation Street - Yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room and yard *Gamma Garments Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following characters are credited but do not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *Ted Morris, who later played Ted Loftus, appears as an extra in a scene in the Rovers. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis grooms Walter; and Miss Nugent christens a strange visitor *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,862,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes